


lucky

by 10vesick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Kisses, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10vesick/pseuds/10vesick
Summary: How did Kun ever get so lucky to find someone who loves him to the same extent that he loves them?
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yestojaejohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestojaejohn/gifts).



> happy birthday to the sweetest cinnamon roll ever ! you’re an amazing person and i’m forever grateful to have met you. love you always, beautiful<3

It’s a cold morning.

Dim shafts of light stream through the windows, cool air slipping into the room, uninvited. The sky is colored a dull shade of blue, and Kun can practically taste the incoming rain as he slowly wakes up. 

Storm, the newscast said yesterday. 

There might be a storm today.

He turns, pulling closer the warm body pressed up against him and pressing his face down on the satin burgundy cushions. They had felt ridiculous to get— still do, considering the price— but the argument had fizzled up and died on his lips when Johnny had pouted and begged, going on about how essential they were to their house decor. Kun’s not all too certain on that one, but who really cares when it makes Johnny happy and they’re actually very soft and cozy.

Between his arms, Johnny shifts, still asleep and slightly snoring. 

Kun smiles to himself as the feeling of devote love and affection arises within him, as the feeling of his husband’s cheek brushes across his chest.

He stares at Johnny’s face, wondering how he ever got this lucky.

Kun thinks about all the things they’ve been through together— all the dates, all the laughs, all the fights and all the make ups. It was hard, considering how far from each other they were for years, but somehow they made it and here they are today.

How did Kun ever get so lucky to find someone who loves him to the same extent that he loves them?

Johnny is so beautiful— his hair, in those wonderful natural curls that he sometimes despises, his lips, plump in such a way Kun can kiss to whatever extent he wants. His head, lying at the very center of Kun’s chest, his breath blowing hot, soft air.

This is his wonderful husband who agreed to marrying him, the wonderful man who stuck with him, even through all the shit they went through. The wonderful man who agreed to move to a small-ish town in southeast China, where Kun was born and grew up in. The wonderful man who helped him cope with so many things.

“You know,” Johnny suddenly mumbles, soft from sleep and reproachful even as he pulls closer and buries his face by Kun’s neck, pressing a soft kiss on the skin. “Pictures last longer.”

The kiss is enough to evaporate whatever remaining sleep there was.

Kun only hums. “You would know. You’re the photographer here,” he says, pecking his husband lightly on his forehead. “Also a sleeping beauty.”

“Oh shut up,” Johnny grins up at him, his eyes shining. Twinkling as if Kun’s the only thing that matters in his life. “Are you gonna make breakfast, or does this sleeping beauty have to go do things all by himself?”

He pouts, as if Kun wouldn't drop everything for him. As if he wouldn’t do anything for him.

“Why don't we make it together?” Kun suggests. “That way we can–” he kisses him, straight on his lips, so quick that it would have barely satisfied their younger selves. “Do,” another kiss. “This.”

Johnny can’t help the smile that pulls at his lips. He reaches up to Kun’s hair, pushes the bangs that always tend to get in the way. “Well how could I say no to that?”

“I do have a very good argument,” Kun smirks, and pulls Johnny into a soft languid kiss just a second later. It’s lazy and slow and long. It’s the type that’s he’s dreamed of ever since meeting Johnny. “Now, will we be making pancakes or waffles?”

His husband hums happily. “Well, I have always been a slut for waffles.”

“And here I thought you were a slut just for me.”

Johnny laughs lovely and deep. Kun feels a flash of affection like lightning, and his heart melts at the sound.

“You’re insufferable,” his husband shakes his head, but still pulls Kun down for a kiss even longer than the rest.

How lucky he is to be able to kiss those lips.


End file.
